falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Buraco na Muralha
|footer = }} Buraco na Muralha é uma quest secundária em Fallout 4. Passo a passo resumido Passo a passo detalhado Depois de doar sangue para o Dr. Forsythe, deixe o refúgio e siga a Xaninho, Xaninho para encontrar Cinzento ou espere por 24 horas ou mais antes de voltar. (Você pode ter que completar outra missão além de esperar 24 horas antes da próxima cena desencadear.) Austin Engill terá sido transferido para a enfermaria do refúgio. Falando com Dra. Penske começa a missão. Austin foi mordido por um rato-toupeira quando vagava em uma parte secreta do Refúgio 81 e subsequentemente adoeceu. O jogador deve seguir Bobby De Luca até a entrada escondida na sala do reator. Eles são convidados a entrar nessa parte do refúgio e encontrar uma cura. Durante a investigação, eles devem abrir caminho através de salas cheias de Laboratório de rato-topeira de refúgio 81, que transmitirão uma doença se conseguirem morder o Sole Survivor, seu companheiro ou qualquer protectron ativado, conferindo uma perda potencialmente permanente de 10 HP. O verdadeiro propósito do Refúgio 81 como incubadora de doenças infecciosas e instalação de desenvolvimento de vacinas também é descoberto. Na área final, há um terminal que deve ser hackeado ou desbloqueado com uma senha na sala mais distante, no andar superior, depois de uma ninhada de mãe rato-topeira. A senha do terminal trancado fica ao lado do Terminal de Comunicação de Pesquisa na sala seguinte. Depois disso, o jogador encontra um robô chamado Curie que fabrica a cura; no entanto, resta apenas uma dose. Curie segue o jogador para fora do refúgio secreto por um elevador de volta para a porta trancada pela entrada principal do refúgio. O jogador deve então retornar ao Dr. Forsythe na enfermaria com a cura e fazer uma escolha: Opção 1: Dar a cura para Austin Se o Sole Survivor der a cura para o Dr. Forsythe, eles receberão recompensas, incluindo uma Seringa - Fuzil e uma sala no refúgio 81 localizada em frente ao depósito. A maioria dos itens em todo o refúgio não é mais marcada como propriedade e pode ser retirada livremente sem irritar os moradores. Como um efeito colateral, se o personagem do jogador contraiu a doença durante esta missão, eles mantêm a doença. Opção 2: Denegar a cura para Austin Não importa se é por negar diretamente no diálogo (requer a seleção de "Apenas um, e é meu" seguido de "Deixe-o morrer"), vendendo ou perdendo, ou usando em você mesmo (possivelmente para curar sua própria doença de rato-toupeira), Todas essas opções são tratadas da mesma forma: Austin morre e todos no Refúgio 81 culpam o Sole Survivor. Um pequeno memorial para ele é preparado na sala de aula sob o cartaz "América vive em ... em você", consistindo de uma vela, vaso de vime florado novo, a carro de binquedo novo, uma luva de baseball não danificada e um ursinho de pelúcia. De qualquer forma, a missão conclui e Curie pede para acompanhar o Sole Survivor em torno da Comunidade, a fim de promover sua pesquisa científica, tornando-se disponível como um companheiro. Estágios da quest Reações de companheiros * Cait, MacCready, e X6-88 não gostam de dar a cura a Austin e gostam de guardar para si. * Danse gosta de dar a cura a Austin e não gosta de mantê-la. * Codsworth, Preston, Piper, Hancock, e Nick adoram dar a cura a Austin e odeiam guarda-la. * Strong gosta de ambos os resultados. * Todos, exceto dois companheiros (Danse and Deacon) não gostam da opção de dividir a cura, companheiros "bons" por serem egoístas e companheiros "malvados" por oferecerem a maior parte disso a Austin. Danse não se importa, e Deacon gosta dessa opção, assim como adora dar a Austin a cura completa e não gosta de guarda-la. * Não há mudanças de afinidade para o segundo conjunto de diálogos depois de manter a cura para si mesmo, quer você recue e decida dar a Austin, ou aguarde condenar Austin à morte, então as mudanças de afinidade são refletidas apenas na primeira escolha. Notas * A Dra. Penske é essencial para a missão, por isso, se ela morrer antes de iniciar essa missão, você será incapaz de obter Curie como companheira. * Depois de completar essa missão, os itens no Refúgio 81 podem ser pegos sem ser considerado roubo, com exceção dos itens dentro das residências pessoais e do escritório da supervisora. * A doença do rato-toupeira é um dos poucos efeitos de status que nem o comando do modo divino do jogo, , pode tornar o jogador imune. ** É considerado como um perk, , então usar o pode remover o efeito depois. Alternativamente, você pode adicionar outra cura ao seu inventário com o , mas certifique-se de completar a quest em sua totalidade antes de fazer isso. * Selecionar a opção "Vamos dividi-la" resulta em uma reação irada do Dr. Forsythe, que responderá dizendo que não funciona dessa maneira e que o castigará por ser egoísta. Muitos companheiros responderão negativamente a escolher esta opção, após o que você pode retornar à escolha original de manter toda a cura para si mesmo ou dar toda a cura para Austin. * Se hackear o "Terminal de Acesso Seguro do Refúgio 81" bloqueado por especialistas para entrar no quarto com Curie e ignorar a leva final de ratos-toupeira, eles permanecerão, mas Curie não abrirá a porta até você voltar e matar todos os outros. ratos. * É possível explorar a habilidade do jogo de "ir embora" no meio da conversa para curar Austin e você mesmo: *# Selecione o diálogo de sua escolha, depois pressione as teclas de movimento até que a câmera corte um close do Dr. Forsythe. *# Vire a visão do jogador do Dr. Forsythe para que as opções de diálogo desapareçam e o Pip-Boy se torne acessível. *# Abra o Pip-Boy, use a cura (ou solte), e saia, voltando-se para o Dr. Forsythe. Você precisa esperar a primeira resposta do Dr. Forsythe, caso contrário a missão falhará. : Com "Dê isso a Austin" você tem uma janela estreita para executar essa ação antes de ser removida do seu inventário. As opções de diálogo "Apenas um, e é meu" o "Brincadeirinha" e "Você está certo" permanecerão como se você ainda tivesse uma cura para entregar. Observe que os acompanhantes aprovarão ou desaprovarão a ação tomada. * O jogador deve ter em mente que se eles decidirem manter a cura por si mesmos, eles não poderão iniciar ou terminar a missão Contos. * É possível atravessar o refúgio secreto sem contrair a doença. Simplesmente matar todos os ratos-toupeiras antes que eles atinjam o jogador, os companheiros ou os protetores impedirá a infecção, pois esses eventos desencadeiam a doença. * Se você tem um companheiro de viagem com você e eles ficam um pouco, você vai contrair a doença. No entanto, você não vai contrair a doença por saquear ratos moles mortos. * O rato-toupeira que mordeu Austin pode ser encontrado na cama dentro da sala na clínica, quando o Dr. Jacob Forsythe explica o diagnóstico de Austin para a Dra. Penske. O rato-toupeira desaparecerá quando a cura for obtida. Bugs Se qualquer companheiro ou qualquer tipo de criatura não hostil ao personagem jogador, incluindo o protectron hackeável na área, é atingido por um dos ratos moles doentes, então o personagem jogador terá a doença, como se tivesse sido mordido em seu lugar. | Se você deixar o rafúgio antes que Bobby abra a porta secreta, ele entrará no cofre secreto com a porta secreta ainda sendo fechada, tornando impossível terminar a missão. | Às vezes, a cura duplicará quando captada pelo jogador, possibilitando ao jogador curar a si mesmo e a Austin ao mesmo tempo. | Às vezes a Dra. Penske não estará na sala discutindo a doença do neto com o Dr. Forsythe e a missão não começará. ** Isso pode ser resolvido indo ao consultório do Dr. Penske e conversando com ela para iniciar a missão. | Às vezes, Bobby De Luca tentará correr em direção ao marcador da missão e ficará preso na sala adjacente à enfemaria. ** Para consertar isso, vá para o reator e digite no console: seguido por . Isso deve permitir que Bobby alcance o marcador. ** No console, recarregue um salvamento anterior. | É possível ficar preso embaixo da escada que desce da estação de observação do supervisor na seção secreta do cofre, exigindo que você recarregue um salvamento. }} en:Hole in the Wall es:Agujero en el muro pl:Dziura w Ścianie ru:Закуток uk:Закуток zh:牆中有洞 Categoria:Quests do Fallout 4 Categoria:Quests secundárias do Fallout 4